There is known an acoustic wave filter such as a SAW (Surface Acoustic Wave) filter or a FBAR (Film Bulk Acoustic Resonator) filter, as a filter being superior in high frequency characteristic. Downsizing of a component including an acoustic wave filter is needed as a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone is spread. In order to downsize a component, a circuit substrate in which an acoustic wave filter and an electronic component such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) are provided on an identical substrate is used. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-189605 discloses that a SAW filter chip is provided on an upper face of a substrate and a filter is structured with an inner interconnection line in the substrate. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-176061 discloses that a transistor and a SAW filter are provided on an upper face of a substrate.